Many homemakers as well as chefs utilize various utensils and appliances in the kitchen to assist in the preparation and service of food. A crock pot of the type commonly known in the art is an example of a combination kitchen utensil which purposefully cooks and warms food at a low temperature for a predetermined period of time. Given its desired capacity to slow cook and warm a modest amount of food, the crock pot is most notably used and observed at large gatherings, such as conferences, family meetings and so forth. To facilitate the cooking process and guard against heat-related injuries stemming from splattered foods, most cooking and food serving utensils comprise a top or cover made from glass or a semi-conductive material. The utensil cover, in most instances, is heavily weighted insofar to fit tightly atop a cylindrical-shaped, heat-equipped reservoir and is geometrically configured to resemble a dome or semi-flatten plate having a handle extending outwardly therefrom and integrally made part thereof.
During the cooking process as well as during moments of serving food, the homemaker or chef is periodically confronted with the requirement of removing the cover from the cooking and food serving utensil and locating a suitable location for the cover while one is gaining momentary access to the comestible contents. In order to alleviate this concern most effectively, the art provides for a range of cover handling devices. The most simplistic device comprises a pot handling glove or pad having insulating characteristics, while the more advanced device comprises a pot and pan lid holder of the type that can simultaneously engage the cover's handle and sidewall of the cooking utensil, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,010 issued to Boyajian, Jr. Although this type of handling device still requires one to directly interact with and handle the cover, albeit at a modest level, it does facilitate placement of the cover about the utensil sidewall, thus suitably serving as a location for the cover.
In accordance with the present invention, applicant has appreciably devised an apparatus comprising means for lifting a cover while at rest atop the cooking and food serving utensil and supporting the cover at an inclined position for a momentary period of time insofar to gain access to the comestible contents, all of which can be accomplished without direct contact with the utensil cover.